Butterflies in his Stomach
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: Did he love her? Love was too strong a word wasn't it. But what if he did, did she love him too? [RyanxSharpay oneshot]


Butterflies in his stomach 

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM, if only I did.

* * *

Did he-  
_Love her?_

No, don't be ridiculous. He was her brother, and she was his sister. And most of all, the most important reason of all, they were _twins_. Incest was bad enough, _tw_incest definitely had to be worst.

Was there even such a word as twincest? He was sure he had seen it somewhere in fan-fictions before… Or was that term simply invented by another writer.

Did he-  
_Love her?_

The way he felt sometimes when they were alone. The way he felt sometimes when they were together. When they were so close. The way he felt sometimes when she held his hand; during dances or not, during the scary parts of the movies; when she hugged him because she was cold.

_His heart._

It pounded faster sometimes when she-

Did he-  
_Love her?_

Love was a _really _strong word. Too strong a word, he felt. How about something like _really (to maybe quite a large number) liked _her. There, that was better than love. Love. Even that word, the largeness of that word, of all the emotions it summed up, it scared him, intimidated him.

That didn't stop him from acting perfectly in his roles in the school musicals though. Of love sick, in love, crushed on, engaged, divorced. You name it; he probably would have done it. _Yes_, he was that good, that experienced, and had that much free time.

So he didn't really-  
_Love her?_

How did love feel like? All those fan-fictions he read, those novels, movies. They all expressed it in a different way. He was certain that if you gave everyone in his Homeroom class a sheet of blank paper and a pencil and asked them to write or draw or just express the way they felt Love was, there won't be one that would seem the same as another.

It was this ambiguous yet certain terrain everyone knew about; but could never really mark down on the map for those of the uninitiated.

Did he-  
_Love her?_

He felt butterflies in his stomach sometimes around her. Queasy, unsure; wanting not to make her mad, and wanting to make her happy. And he didn't know how to act around sometimes.

Not knowing if she was feeling the same way as him. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't _related_. But if he confessed and she didn't feel the same way, they had the _rest of their lives_ till adulthood to live together. It wasn't that smart of a move to actually tell her that he…

Did he-  
_Love her?_

Yes he did. And there were times when he thought that she did as well. But he never knew for sure. Those sideway looks, those teasing smiles, some things she said sometimes. All those little hints, did they mean something? Or was she being just herself. Even if they were twins, she simply confused him so much sometimes. _So much for twin telepathy._

The other times he just felt like grabbing her and smashing his lips against hers; not caring what her reaction would be. Or what would happen if she didn't return his affection… Horror it would be, endless days of the Silent treatment, a rift between the two of them, it'd be like losing a part of himself, an arm, a leg. But a kiss, oh it would be so worth it.

Yes he-  
_Loved her._

He loved her.

"_Ryan, what are you thinking about? We have less than five days to perfect this routine, do you want one of our shots at fame disappearing?"_

"_I love you."_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Ryan, quit mess-" _

It wasn't intentional, but he found himself closing the distance between them two. She would hate him forever, he knew that, but somehow he was acting on auto-pilot. No thoughts, full steam ahead, if you crashed and sunk because you hit an iceberg, you'd just have to deal with the consequences later.

Slowly, after a tense moment, he lowered his head, and pressed his lips softly to hers. A shock response shuddered through her body, and she pulled away.

"_I love you too," _she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. And for a moment, this split second, he saw her icy protection melt and reveal her true self, the temptation to lean in and kiss him back.

"_Sha-"_

Then she was back. _"Ryan, we only have five days. Fabulous remember?" _Her tone though seemed to have changed just the slightest bit, a smile struggling at the corners of her lips.

He loved her.  
And she loved him too.

* * *

Oh my god, that was so awful. I apologise for the more than slightly crappy ending, I lost interest in the story after a while, then I picked it up cause I wanted to complete it but I was stuck, and so the bit where all the italics came in with the talking, you can easily see that I clearly was just messing around. And the title? Hilarious as well, I have no idea why I chose it, but…. 

Well, review if you wish, but I'll totally understand flames (coughThey'llbedirectedtomyimaginarycampfirethoughcough).

Inflatable Marshmellows


End file.
